Atonement
by ever6
Summary: Luke has a new attitude. LA SS
1. Default Chapter

~Atonement~  
  
Luke came out the door and stopped for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the bright light and scanning the crowd of kids leaving school. Ignoring the crude comments about his father that were being tossed his direction, he finally spotted the person he was looking for. Seth was sitting on a low stone wall, tapping his skateboard impatiently, obviously waiting for someone. Luke approached him slowly, hesitated once, then closed the distance between them.  
  
"Hey." Luke caught his gaze with his own, then quickly glanced away as he saw first surprise, then distaste in Seth's hazel eyes. He didn't blame him, not at all, but it still was hard to see after the events of the past few days. In particular, his family's eye-opening truths, the fallout at school from it, and the personal revelations he'd had about his own character flaws. Being on the receiving end of the cruel remarks he'd so often aimed at Seth, well, it made you think about things a little.  
  
"Hey, ah, Luke. What's up?" Seth looked over Luke's shoulder then back at him.  
  
Luke watched Seth carefully. Seth was looking back, cool and distant, with just a hint of curiosity. A month ago, Seth would have had some fear in his eyes on Luke's approach. A little fear, but more - resignation. He'd be doing that speed-talking thing he was so good at, and also be looking all around for Ryan. Luke had always thought of Ryan as Seth's bodyguard. He'd figured the kid from Chino was just protecting Cohen out of loyalty, since his parents had taken him in and all, but Luke had watched them together. Ryan really seemed to like Seth. They acted like brothers or something. And since he'd figured out there was a lot more to Ryan than he'd given him credit for, maybe he'd been wrong about Cohen too. Hell, he'd overheard someone saying Summer Roberts was dating him. Unbelievable. Regardless of whether he and Seth ever became friends, he still felt like a dick for all the grief he'd given him over the years. And there was really no way he could make up for it. Saying he was sorry wouldn't come close to covering it. "Ryan wanted me to let you know he's going to be a while still. Coach has him cornered, telling him stories about Harbor's glory days or whatever. Ryan hasn't even got to the showers yet."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Seth paused, as if trying to think of something to say. "And uh, how did you avoid the stories of glory?"  
  
Some guys on the team walked by and were staring curiously at the sight of Luke and Seth apparently having normal conversation. It was known throughout school that Luke had always considered Seth his favorite geek target for abuse. Luke glanced up and saw them looking, then whispering to each other, and felt Seth's eyes on him, waiting to see how he'd react. He sat down on the stone wall next to Seth and gave him a wry smile. "Most of us are "lucky" enough to have heard Coach's stories a few hundred times now. He just kept the new guys."  
  
"Ah. I see." Seth glanced over at him and nodded slowly.  
  
Luke had been expecting a nervous look from him, but Seth just seemed to be calculating, or appraising the situation. Confidently. Luke was impressed. He guessed Ryan had a lot to do with the changes he'd been noticing in Seth lately. He seemed to have grown a spine. And if Cohen could handle a girl like Summer, well then, he'd definitely misjudged him. Luke had several friends, now former friends, that had tried to take her on and been shot down in flames. He wanted to ask him about her, but was afraid it was too personal for their very strained relationship. Talking about chicks was for buddies bonding over a 12 pack. But seeing as how he didn't have any buddies anymore, what the hell? "So, Cohen, I heard you're going out with Summer."  
  
Seth turned his head quickly and scanned Luke for signs of ridicule. He found none. All he saw was a strangely shy Luke-clone sitting next to him. "Yeah. I am."  
  
"Well, that's cool, man. She's hot. And a handful. I know several guys that tried to date her, but couldn't keep up. What's your secret?"  
  
Luke watched as Seth smiled and got a distant look in his eyes. "Yes. She certainly is a handful." He turned to Luke. "You just have to know how to talk to her. I learn as I go."  
  
Luke laughed. "'I learn as I go.' That's perfect. That should be the motto for all guys concerning women."  
  
Seth smiled. "Well, you're welcome to use it."  
  
Luke stared at the ground. "Not exactly doing well in that department these days."  
  
Seth wasn't sure what to say. Because you're an ass? No. Better not. "Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's my own fault." Luke leaned back and crossed his legs, staring at his shoes. "Look, Cohen, I wanted to say thanks for the other night at your house. You had every reason to kick me while I was down, but instead you offered me your guest room."  
  
Seth's voice was hard. "Yeah, well, I know how it feels to be beat up."  
  
"I know. All the more reason to say thanks." Luke's words were soft; Seth could just barely hear him.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Looking to cut the tension, Luke commented on the blonde walking toward them. "Whoa. Who's this little babe? She must be new."  
  
Seth turned and saw her. "I'll introduce you, if you want."  
  
"Damn, Cohen, what's with you and all the fine girls?" Luke gave him an astonished look.  
  
Seth looked bewildered. "Trust me, I honestly don't know how it happened."  
  
Luke laughed at his confusion. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it."  
  
"Doing what? What are you up to now, Seth?" Anna stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hi, Anna. Just attracting women like bees to honey. You know how I am." Seth smiled up at her.  
  
"Yes. Delusional."  
  
Luke snorted and tried not to laugh.  
  
Seth rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, man. I'm used to it. So, Anna, have you met Luke yet?"  
  
"No, but his reputation precedes him. Plays water polo and soccer, ex- boyfriend of Marissa, current talk of the school." She held out a hand to him. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Luke looked warily at her. "You sure about that?"  
  
"Oh yes. The talk about Marissa's OD was just dying down, and they were beginning to circle me as the next topic of gossip. New girl from - horrors - Pittsburgh, that doesn't dress or talk like them, and has unconventional interests. Your fall from grace held off mine for a little while."  
  
Luke smiled at her and shook her hand. "Glad I could help you out."  
  
"Don't worry, I give it another week, and something else will happen to take the heat off of you. Newport seems to breed scandal." She looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"True. But I'm dealing. And I've learned a lot from it." He glanced at Seth.  
  
"So, Seth, I was wondering if I could get a ride home? My mom had to use my car today while hers is being detailed."  
  
"Of course, but I'm not sure how long we have to wait for Ryan." Seth looked over his shoulder at the school doors, then to Luke. "Will it be a while?"  
  
Luke looked at his watch. "Probably. Coach is pretty long-winded once he gets wound up." He raised his eyes to Anna. " I could, uh, give you ride home if you didn't want to wait. If you want." He looked down quickly then up at Seth.  
  
Anna looked at Seth also, raising her eyebrows in an unspoken question. Luke knew the question was 'Should I? Is this guy safe? I thought you said he was a dick'. Seth's answer would tell him if he'd made a little progress repairing the damage he'd done. He cleared his throat, then added, "Hey man, I can give you a ride too. We can take your keys in to Ryan so he can drive home."  
  
Seth considered it for a moment, staring at Luke, and then smiled at Anna. "That's ok. You go ahead though Anna, if you want. Ryan and I are meeting the girls whenever he gets done here anyway. But thanks for the offer, dude."  
  
"No problem." Luke stood up and turned to Anna. "How about you?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks. Bye, Seth." Anna gave him a little hug and Seth gave Luke a hard look.  
  
Luke raised both hands in an "I'm innocent" gesture. "Don't worry about a thing, man. Cohen, later, and um, thanks." Luke wasn't sure whether to shake hands, slap hands, or what, so he settled for a wave.  
  
Seth smiled and waved two fingers back at them. "See ya tomorrow, guys."  
  
As Luke walked away with Anna, he felt better than he had in a long time. A little lighter somehow. His life was upside down and things were pretty twisted at home still, but it sort of felt like things were looking up. From the easy chatter and appraising glance or two he was getting from Anna, some things were maybe looking really good. All thanks to Cohen. Who'd of thought it?  
  
~Fini~ 


	2. Atonement 2

A/N - I wasn't going to continue but this won't go away. Thank You! to the awesome people that reviewed, I really wasn't expecting any. Luke isn't exactly well liked or a main focus of the show, ya know. Just thought I'd try to give him a voice and a new friend and see how he and Seth might get along now. More Seth next chapter.  
  
Atonement - 2  
  
Luke unlocked the truck door and opened it for Anna. He caught her looking doubtfully from the pavement up to the seat and suddenly realized how tiny she was. "Uh, do you - I can, maybe, well, help you?" He closed his eyes and silently mourned the loss of his formerly confident ways with women. Apparently his dad's outing was going to affect even this aspect of his life.  
  
He had once been arrogantly sure of pretty much everything. The world was his. Events and women and guys had an order and a place and a set reaction in his mind. Now, it was like his identity, or his brain or soul - whatever new age thing you wanted to call it- had been stripped away and replaced with a blank one. He had to relearn how to talk to and think about kids that he would simply dismiss or attack before. He was constantly on guard against saying the wrong thing or doing something that could be interpreted as harassment. After being on the other side of the coin, he knew he could never make things right with everyone he'd messed with, but he would at least try his hardest not to be the jerk people expected. Not that anyone was talking to him. And this new identity was currently worried about what to say to or do with this girl that wouldn't scare her off. He wondered if he even had a chance with her. If she was friends with Cohen and his crew God only knew what kinds of crap they'd told her about him. Things that all were, unfortunately, true. But, she had agreed to a ride and didn't seem freaked out at meeting him. He'd go with that.  
  
"Um. Are you ok?"  
  
She was looking up at him with those huge eyes and he was struck by what a beautiful face she had. Not to mention the rest of her. How had he not noticed her at school before? "Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I spaced off for a second."  
  
He lips curved into a small smile. "Well, that much I figured out. Where were you?"  
  
Luke gazed at her for a moment. Not telling her that. But don't lie either. "Why don't we get you into the truck. At this rate it'll be midnight before you get home."  
  
"All right. How um, do we do this?"  
  
Luke looked from her to the truck seat. "Well, you know, I've never really done this before. Marissa's pretty tall, so...Ok, hang onto my arm, can you get your leg up there, no, uh, sorry."  
  
"Yes. That's not going to work. Mini-skirt plus truck equals just say no." Anna was amused by Luke's flushed face.  
  
"Ok, the only way to do this then, is-" He easily picked her up and put her in the seat. "- Like that." He shut her door and got in on his side. "Mission accomplished."  
  
"Thanks. And just because you changed the subject back there doesn't mean you're off the hook. What were you spacing about? You were gone a long time." She watched him expectantly.  
  
"You want the truth?" Luke looked over at her as she nodded. "I'm a little nervous, actually. Everything's just so different."  
  
"Why are you nervous?" Her voice was soft.  
  
He started the truck and pulled out. "You're the first person that hasn't acted like I'm public enemy number one, other than Ryan and Marissa, since all that happened. I'm not sure how to act, and I can only imagine what you've heard about me."  
  
"Well, I have to admit I haven't gotten any glowing reviews about you. But the fact that you're worried about it says a lot. You and Seth seemed to be getting along. And he - ooh, um-"  
  
"He hates me. I know."  
  
She laid her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. Sometimes my mouth takes off before my brain."  
  
He smiled sadly. "It's ok. He should hate me. I've done some seriously harsh things to him. I was trying to, I don't know, just have a normal conversation with him for once tonight. Start over, maybe, if he'd let me. And Anna, you're going to have to tell me where you live."  
  
She watched him drive for a moment, thinking hard. "You know, I'm famished. Would you be interested in dinner before you take me home?"  
  
Luke's eyes widened in surprise and he kept them on the road ahead. "Hell yeah. That would be great."  
  
*****  
  
They were seated in a back booth at a little out of the way restaurant Luke knew about. "It's not much to look at, but the food is amazing."  
  
Anna nodded. "These types of places always have the best food. And a relaxed atmosphere." She looked around. "It's nice."  
  
Luke leaned in and propped his chin on his hand. "So, tell me about you. You said you're from Pittsburgh? How long have you lived here?"  
  
"Just a few months, really. Five?" She shrugged. "My dad moved us here to start a new branch of his business."  
  
"Five months? I don't remember ever seeing you around."  
  
"Well, that's because I was only here for a few weeks, until Cotillion, then I spent the rest of the summer on a sailing trip."  
  
"Really? You like to sail, huh. Where did you go?" Luke was intrigued.  
  
"Tahiti. It was incredible. I highly recommend traveling there, even if you don't sail."  
  
He leaned back and shook his head. "Wow. You sailed to Tahiti. Makes my summer seem all kinds of lame."  
  
"And what did you do this summer?"  
  
"Nothing. A whole lot of partying, I guess. We have a boat and a bunch of us would go out, water ski and mess around. And I was in a summer baseball league. Didn't really go anywhere, though."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad summer."  
  
Luke wanted to know more about this girl. Very few people were interested in hanging with him these days, and it was cool to be having some normal conversation for a change. "So sailing is one of those "unconventional interests" you mentioned? What else?"  
  
Anna cocked her head to one side. "Why are we only talking about me?"  
  
Luke laughed and looked down. "I'm pretty boring. My story might as well be on the front page of the newspaper. Everyone in 3 counties knows."  
  
"Luke, no. That's your father's story. You as a person are not defined by what your parents or the people around you do."  
  
He thought about it for a minute. "That's generally true. But in this case I am being defined by my dad being gay." Seeing her argument brewing, he raised a hand to stop her. "I'm not talking about the obvious way. It's more how I'm being treated now that's defining me. Or redefining me."  
  
She gave him a sympathetic look. "It must be awful for you. People are so narrow-minded here."  
  
He shook his head. "You really don't know much about me, do you?" She shrugged and he went on. "All the narrow minded people giving me a hard time? I was them until this happened. I was in general quite the asshole to anyone that I thought didn't fit into the Newport mold. So every comment or threat or remark someone throws at me is way familiar because I've said every one of them. And trust me, it's a real eye-opener. I don't want to be that guy anymore, but it's like I'm starting over and nobody gave me the instruction book. Every thing is different, and I second-guess everything I do or say." He looked down at his plate. "God, that sounded like I'm feeling sorry for myself, but I'm really not. I deserve everything I get and why am I telling all this to someone I just met?" He looked to the ceiling and wanted to kick himself. "Hell, I'm sorry, Anna. I'm making a great first impression, aren't I?" He looked up to see how badly it went over. Oddly enough, she was watching him thoughtfully.  
  
"First. Technically, your father is not defining you. Your development into an open-minded person is from the reaction to your dad's situation."  
  
Luke gave in. "Ok. You won that one." This girl was definitely not an airhead even if she was blonde. Wait. Were blonde jokes acceptable?  
  
She licked an index finger and drew a "1" in the air. "Second. You don't deserve everything you're getting, because, once again, this is your father's deal, not yours. Unless you believe the abuse is some sort of Karmic justice for your previous behavior. Which I, personally, don't."  
  
"Look, you have to expect this stuff to happen, especially in a small town like this where everybody is in everybody else's business. It just does and I knew that. I'm sure, though, that all the crap I'm getting wouldn't be half as bad if I'd a been a nicer guy before all hell broke loose. Kids that normally wouldn't get involved? Well they are now because it's a way to get some kind of revenge on me. So, in that sense, I deserve it. That's not really karma biting me in the ass."  
  
Anna gave that some thought. "I'm giving you a point because it was well argued. Not because I think you're right."  
  
Luke grinned. "I like this scoring system."  
  
"I thought you might. So third. The reason you're telling me all this is because I don't know you and don't have any preconceived ideas about you. I only know what I'm seeing now, and what I've heard. Vision is dominant over auditory expression."  
  
Luke was confused. "Anna, not to be the stereotypical "dumb jock", but huh?"  
  
"Seeing is believing. It's easier to disregard what you've heard than what you've seen with your own eyes." He nodded in agreement. " It's easier for you to talk to me because we just met and you feel I'd be more receptive than someone who knew you before."  
  
He stared at her. "Uh. Yeah. I didn't know I felt that but it makes sense. Are you sure you're only a junior? And that will be my only argument because I give up. If I had a white flag I'd be waving it."  
  
Anna shook her head. "It's only 2 to 1 and we're not done yet. Fourth. You seem to have taken a hard look at yourself, and are making the effort to change what you don't like. You feel bad about things that you've done, and even tried to make amends with Seth. That makes a good first impression. For me, anyway." She sat back in the booth. "Ok, we're done now."  
  
"As long as I didn't screw this up by talking too much, I don't care what the score was. I won." Luke gave her a shy smile. He wondered if she was maybe out of his league and 'that' was something that had never crossed his mind before concerning women. The fact that Seth hadn't warned her away from him felt pretty good in itself. This evening was turning out so much better than the misery of the last several days.  
  
"You didn't screw anything up. Relax." She smiled, then went serious. "Look, you really need to let your past go. It's clouding your attempts to be a better person. You can't always worry how someone's going to react to you because you were once an ass."  
  
He snorted. "Even if it was just last week?"  
  
"Even if. You can't change anything you did back then, and if you really want to turn this around, the best thing you can do is just go about your business and be the better man you want to be. People will see it after a while. Just understand that some of them might always hold a grudge against you."  
  
"Oh I know that. Not everyone's like Cohen. Not that I think he's forgiven me or over it. That won't happen anytime soon, if ever. He was just, so decent to me when I was pretty low. He didn't have to be." Luke still couldn't believe he'd instantly invited him to stay at their house.  
  
"He has a huge heart, that one. Seth is one of a kind."  
  
Luke nodded and then picked up the check. "Are you ready to go, then?"  
  
"Sure. If you are."  
  
Luke was standing by the booth. He hesitated and sat back down. Might as well take a chance. "Look, do you want to head somewhere else? I really need a break from home, and I'm having -" He gestured between them. "well, this has been good."  
  
Anna answered back with a soft smile." What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking we could head to the beach, maybe. I like to go there at night sometimes." Wait. She might think he was trying to be romantic and wanted to jump her. "Or down to the pier. Whatever you want."  
  
"The beach sounds good. It's so peaceful there at night."  
  
Luke let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Cool. Let me pay the check and - "  
  
"I believe I asked you to dinner? I'll buy. Give me the check." Anna held out a hand for it.  
  
So she was feisty and independent as well as smart. And hot. Luke shook his head. "Oh come on. We're not going to have this argument, are we? Just let me pay. You had to listen to me whine about my life. Paying will help make up for that."  
  
Anna stood up and put a hand on her hip. "You weren't whining. We had a discussion."  
  
She tried to stare him down, but he wasn't giving in. A guy had to have some pride. And he had very little to be proud of right now. He grinned at her and shook his head.  
  
She rolled her eyes and tried not to be swayed by his blue ones. Didn't work. "All right. If you insist. But next time, I'M buying."  
  
Did she just say "next time"? "Yeah, ok, Anna." Except not. He would be paying tonight and any other time too. This night just kept getting better and better. He'd have to make sure he thanked Cohen tomorrow. Hell, if Seth were a girl, he'd send him flowers or something. What did you send guys? A six-pack? Dumb. Cohen liked comic books. Maybe something like that. Anna would know what he liked.  
  
**** 


	3. Atonement 3

~Atonement-3~  
  
"You did WHAT with him!?"  
  
"Seth, lower your voice. We went to dinner and then to the beach. No big deal. He was a perfect gentleman." Anna looked around to see if his yelling had attracted an audience. It had, but school was over and everyone kept moving down the hall on their way out. She probably should have waited until they got outside to mention it to Seth.  
  
"No big deal? Did you really just say "No Big Deal?" Seth's face could only be described as a cross between exceedingly bewildered and extraordinarily pissed off.  
  
Anna planted her hands on her hips and was instantly all attitude. "What about it? Do I need to remind you that YOU told me it was ok to go with him?"  
  
"Well no, but for a ride home! This sounds more like a - a date!"  
  
Anna narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "What if it was? It's none of your business anyway! You chose Summer, remember?"  
  
Seth dropped his head back, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Yes, I DO remember. WITHOUT you bringing it up. This ISN'T jealousy, Anna."  
  
Summer joined them, curious. "Hey guys. What's going on?"  
  
They turned to her and both began chattering at once, Seth's hands flailing around and Anna alternating between hands on hips and pointing a finger at Seth. Summer's eyes widened and she took a step back, lifting her hands defensively in front of her. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA people!" They both continued arguing their points animatedly. Summer rolled her eyes. "HEY! I'm TALKING here!" That drew their attention and both stopped mid-sentence. "Ok then. That's better. Obviously, there's a problem. You want my help?" They nodded. "Fine. But no whining or interrupting. Anna. You first. Out with it." Seth started to complain and Summer raised a palm to him, instantly silencing him. He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Anna?"  
  
"Luke offered me a ride and Seth TOLD me it was ok to go with him. Now he's mad because we went out for dinner and to the beach before he took me home."  
  
Summer had one eye narrowed and was shaking her head, confused. "Luke, huh? Why would you need Seth's permission anyway?"  
  
"I didn't ask for his permission. I didn't ask anything! I hadn't met Luke before and all I'd ever heard about him from Seth was less than wonderful. But when I came across them last night they were talking like buddies and laughing. I figured they'd made up. I just wanted Seth's opinion, not permission. And he said it was ok to go, if I wanted to."  
  
Summer nodded. "Got it." She turned to Seth, incredulous. "You and Luke made up? That's just -"  
  
Seth cut in. "No. We did not "make up". Incidentally, "make up" is something girls plaster on their faces for no real reason known to guys, NOT something two people do after fighting. That would be "reconcile". And that didn't happen either. He simply relayed a message from Ryan; then we made mostly uncomfortable small talk because he was acting completely non- Luke-ish and I didn't know what else to do. He expressed an interest in Anna when he saw her, so I introduced them. They took it from there."  
  
Anna began to argue and Summer repeated her cop routine. Anna fell silent. Summer turned back to Seth. "So what are you leaving out, Cohen?"  
  
Seth made a sound of disgust and shook his head. "So I was swayed momentarily by his obvious effort to leave his quadruped era behind and become human. Big deal. And ok, I DID say "Anna, you go ahead if you want to", but I was talking about a simple ride home, NOT having dinner and taking a romantic stroll along a moonlit beach with him! While he was decidedly civil, one could even call it "nice" last night, that doesn't mean I think he can be trusted or considered as date material!"  
  
Summer nodded at him and pursed her lips in thought. "Ok." She went back to Anna. "Did Luke do anything that scared you or made you uncomfortable at any time last night?"  
  
Anna shook her head vigorously. "No! He was kind of shy and nervous and really sweet. We just had dinner, then went to the beach and walked. He never touched me, other than to get me into his truck." At their twin looks of confusion, she went on, somewhat embarrassed. "The truck is big. The seat is high. Mini-skirt?" Summer and Seth nodded in unison with an "Of course" and an "Ahhh" said simultaneously as her meaning hit home.  
  
Summer pondered a moment. "Anna got shy, nervous, and sweet, with no touching. Seth got un-Luke-like behavior and conversation with no insults or combat. This is not the Luke I've known all my life. Anna, who asked who to dinner and the beach?"  
  
"I asked him to dinner, he asked me to the beach." She gave Seth a look of exasperation as his eyes bugged out and jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"You - you asked him-?"  
  
Summer cut him off with a glance of steel. It was different from her death- glare. She'd perfected it after spending so much time around Ryan. "Shut it, Cohen. This is my show." Seth went back to sulking and Summer leaned against a locker. She thought for a minute, then straightened up. "Ok, here's my verdict for each of you. Anna. You have to admit it's sweet that Seth is so concerned about you and worried about Luke. You do know he has every reason in the world to not trust the guy, since he's made Seth's life hell for like, ever. Seth is just looking out for you because he cares."  
  
Anna dropped her head, then looked up at Seth. "I know. Thanks, Seth."  
  
He nodded and Summer continued. "Seth. We understand your reasons for not wanting Anna with Luke, but so far he's been an entirely different person with her. If she likes him, she should be able to do whatever she wants with him. Your little attempt at parenting her today will remind her to be on guard for the old Luke and to take things slowly."  
  
Seth shook his head and fell back against a locker dramatically, signaling another protest, so Summer moved in quickly for a kiss to shut him up. She hugged him and stepped back, enjoying the suddenly confused look on his face. "Everyone deserves a second chance, even Luke. I've given YOU two now, remember? C'mon baby, I know your heart's big enough to deal with this."  
  
Anna mirrored the beseeching puppy look Summer was working him with. "I'll be careful, I promise. Seth, last night I met a guy that wants to change. I think he can do it if he has a friend or two to help him."  
  
Seth looked from the blonde back to the brunette a few times and sighed in resignation. He already knew the only reply that would maintain order in his harmonious universe. It was also quite clear that he was one whipped boyfriend and friend to these two. Just this time, though. Riiiiight. And maybe Luke really was trying to change. Yeesh. "Ok. I'll stay out of it. But no fair with the double puppy-eyes routine. You both are well aware I'm a marshmallow with that one and yet you used it anyway. You're evil, both of you."  
  
Summer and Anna grinned at each other in victory. Summer took charge again. "Awesome! Let's go home now. Ok, hug and make up! No wait, hug and reconcile!"  
  
Seth and Anna hugged, then Anna and Summer hugged, then Anna waved and took off down the hall. "Thanks, guys."  
  
Seth leaned back against the locker again and crossed his arms in front. He cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. "Come here, evil traitorous girlfriend."  
  
All signs pointed to Angry Seth. Summer looked him over appraisingly. "Oh yeah. Uh huh. That is one smokin' look for you. I like the attitude and uh, those eyes? Whew! Like, smoldering." She fanned herself.  
  
Seth's expression didn't change. "Nice try. Get over here." His voice was flat.  
  
"But you said you wanted my help! That's all I did!" She was beginning to think he was serious. God. Boys.  
  
"You didn't help me. Move. Now." He curtly pointed to her, then to a spot directly in front of him. He returned to the folded arms position.  
  
Summer's bottom lip stuck out as she shuffled toward him. "It wasn't personal, Seth! I thought it was the right thing for the situation!" She stopped in front of him and raised her eyes to his. "Am I in trouble?"  
  
"Oh Summer, you have no idea how much trouble you're in." His face was grave, and his voice was low.  
  
"But -"  
  
Large hands slid around cashmere clad shoulders and he roughly pulled her up against his body, kissing her fiercely while his fingers traveled, tangling in her hair, then slid down her back and further to pull her hips into his. She sucked in a sharp breath and collapsed into him. He slid away from her with a huge grin.  
  
She glared at him and collected herself, finally managing to speak. "Whoa, Cohen, where did THAT come from?"  
  
Seth was almost bouncing with glee. "You bought it! The whole thing! You really thought I was mad at you!"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes at him and feigned boredom. "Whatever. I knew you were playing."  
  
Seth began strutting in a circle around her, adding a dance move here and there. "I've got the power", he sang in falsetto, and she watched with one hand on her hip, eyes in a permanent roll; trying desperately not to giggle at his antics. She finally had to laugh and he stopped, putting his arm around her.  
  
"It was goooood, wasn't it? You thought I was pissed off, didn't you? You did, didn't you? Yeah. I'm good." He nodded repeatedly and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You want to know what was good, Cohen?" She fanned herself. "That kiss. Oh. My God. YOU may be in trouble when we get home. Don't forget how to do that. Write it down or something."  
  
"Really?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Wait wait, I'm kind of hung up on the me being in trouble part. What, exactly, would your definition of trouble be in this case. Hmmmm?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
She walked away from him, looking back over shoulder. "Why don't you take me home and you might find out."  
  
He followed at a dead run, slowing down to collect her, putting a hand to her back and pushing her along. "C'mon, woman. You're too slow. We've got places to be and uh - things to do. Move it along."  
  
She deliberately slowed down. "Maybe you should carry me. I'm feeling a little weak in the knees right now." She faked a pitiful look and Seth groaned.  
  
"All right all right, already." He crouched down with his back to her and she grinned as she hopped on piggyback. He kept grumbling. "That's twice today I've knowingly fallen for a clichéd female ploy to get their own way." He jogged down the hall toward the doors to the quad.  
  
"That's why you're such a good boyfriend, honey. And I don't ALWAYS get my way."  
  
"True on both counts. I am a FANTASTIC boyfriend that has been known to give you the occasional smackdown." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath just outside the doors, and Summer slapped his butt. "Giddyup, horsie!"  
  
"Oh, THAT is gonna cost you, Miss Roberts." He started jogging toward the parking lot.  
  
She giggled from her perch on his back. "I can't wait!"  
  
****  
  
Anna had met Luke in the parking lot, and they were still talking. Luke looked up over her shoulder and his eyes widened as he broke into a grin. "What the hell is that about?"  
  
Anna turned slightly to see Seth carrying Summer piggyback, both of them giggling like 5 year olds as they made their way toward the parking lot. She smiled thoughtfully. "He really did make the right choice."  
  
"Choice?" Luke had seen the wistful look on her face as she caught their act. "What's that mean?"  
  
"Just look at them. They're so happy together."  
  
He was still not getting it She looked at him questioningly. "You didn't hear about the triangle?"  
  
"There was a triangle?" He had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Yeah. I dated Seth for a little while too. It wasn't working, so we forced him to make a choice."  
  
"Seth Cohen?" She nodded. Luke couldn't believe it. "This is a whole new world, isn't it? You and Summer at the same time." She nodded again. He thought back to Anna's expression when she'd first seen them. "But you guys all hang out. Isn't that a little weird? For you especially, I mean?" Maybe this was none of his business, but had to ask.  
  
"It was at first, but it's not now. They were the first, really only friends I made here, and they went out of their way to still include me after that all happened. We're all friends." She smiled at him, as if to prove her point. "Really."  
  
"You are one unusual girl, Stern." Not like the snobby princesses around here. "So did Cohen give you a hard time about last night? How pissed off is he?" Luke was worried that he'd caused problems between them.  
  
She shook her head. "He's not mad. Not anymore. Everything's fine."  
  
"Cool. Now I can ask you if you need a ride home."  
  
She gave him a cocky look. "I was counting on it."  
  
"Well then, get in the truck, girl!" He started around to his side, then stopped when she cleared her throat. "Oh, yeah. What are you wearing?"  
  
"It would be a skirt, Luke." She pointed out dryly. "Maybe you could install a rope ladder for the vertically challenged, like myself."  
  
He came around the front of the truck, pretending to be exasperated. "Well, maybe you could just wear pants."  
  
She locked a hand onto her hip. "Maybe I like this part."  
  
He scooped her up, still not smiling. "Well, maybe I do too."  
  
He deposited her in the seat and they locked eyes, smiling at each other.  
  
Anna sat back, still watching him. "Then it's settled."  
  
Luke took a glance down her legs, then back to her face. "Skirts are good."  
  
She blushed and he shut her door, smiling. Maybe Cohen deserved a six-pack, comic books, AND tickets to "Return of the King". He'd work on that tomorrow.  
  
**** 


End file.
